


The Beginning

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Calm Dorian, First Dates, M/M, Nervous Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It is my opinion that Dorian wouldn't be quite as uptight about his gayness in today's society. I haven't really changed anything except his openness about it.

Their packages were stored behind the front seats. Cullen climbed in and shut the door. He started the engine and hit the button to roll down his window. The radio spewed forth noisy advertisements and he turned it down before reaching into the center console for his pack of cigarettes. Dorian arched an eyebrow but said nothing as he shook one out and lit it. So far he’d managed to avoid smoking in front of him but some of the price tags had been heart stopping. That had at least distracted him from being nervous.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” said Dorian casually as he buckled his seatbelt.

Cullen blew smoke out the window and slipped his lighter back into his pocket. “I have… failed several times to quit. I never smoke in the apartment and rarely in the truck.”

“A little nervous about something?” Dorian asked with a tiny smirk.

“More shocked at the moment,” said Cullen. “I never knew clothing could cost so much.”

“You really don’t want to know how much I paid for my comforter then,” he said his smirk widening.

“Probably not,” Cullen chuckled.

He took a deep drag and glanced over at him before turning back to the window. Dorian looked completely relaxed, waiting patiently for him to put the truck in gear and drive out of the parking lot. From there Cullen’s nerves would only grow. Rather than seem like an idiot he decided to admit his inexperience.

“Dorian,” Cullen said softly. “I am nervous.”

“I can see that,” he replied evenly. “May I ask why?”

“I’ve never done this before,” said Cullen flicking ash out of the window.

“You’ve never been on a date before?” Dorian said incredulously.

“Not very many and… never with a man,” he said anxiously.

“I see,” said Dorian carefully.

Cullen took another deep drag and half turned in his seat, his left arm resting on the steering wheel. “Please don’t misunderstand. I want this. I’ve only recently figured out I prefer men and to be perfectly honest I’m… sort of terrified.”

“That explains a few things.” Dorian leaned over slightly and gripped his shoulder. “Rest assured the rules don’t change because your potential partner is the same sex. Try to relax and just be yourself.”

“I would be a good deal less nervous if we could go home first,” said Cullen smiling gratefully. “Put away these clothes and maybe a quick shower.”

“Sounds fantastic,” Dorian said straightening. “Are we going somewhere casual?”

“I… hadn’t gotten that far actually. Is there any place in particular you’d like to go?”

“A place that serves good seafood. One of the many things I miss about home.”

He nodded and turned in his seat, going through a mental list of restaurants. Cullen brushed the cherry off out the window and stuffed the butt in his pocket. “Casual,” he said buckling his seatbelt. “I don’t know many truly casual places that serve good seafood.”

“One of those in between places?” Dorian said. “Jeans and a T-Shirt would look odd but so would a formal suit.”

“That’s fairly accurate,” said Cullen nodding.

“Good,” said Dorian smugly. “I’ll get to see my handiwork before Monday.”

He smiled nervously and put the truck in gear. After a quiet drive home and a quick shower he stood in his bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist staring at his expensive purchases. There were several pairs of slacks in varying dark colors and materials with suit jackets to match. Cullen didn’t normally agonize over his clothing but there was nothing familiar or comfortable about this situation. He wanted to impress but he didn’t want to seem like he was trying too hard.

“Relax,” he said after a few minutes of indecision. “Be yourself.”

Cullen tossed his towel at the laundry basket and pulled on a pair of boxers before grabbing one of the new pairs of jeans he’d also bought. He pulled one of the crisp white shirts he wore to work out of the closet and slipped it on. Tucked in neatly with the cuffs buttoned around his wrist, he put on the first jacket he grabbed. He avoided the mirror and hurried into the living room to put on his sneakers after transferring his wallet, lighter and change from the jeans he’d had on.

Dorian was leaning against the door of 2C when Cullen stepped out into the hallway. He didn’t look much different than the day they’d first met. His shirt was dark blue silk that made his eyes look a little darker. Instead of a white windbreaker he wore a black leather jacket over it. As he had before Cullen stopped and simply stared.

“Not quite what I pictured,” said Dorian as he pushed off of the door. “You look very attractive however.”

“Thank you,” Cullen said avoiding the urge to stare at the floor. He gestured at the stairs and they started down the hall. “You look nice as always.”

“I know,” Dorian replied with a smirk. “So where are we going?”

He rolled his eyes and smiled before replying. On the way conversation was kept light. They always avoided talking about work. Cullen suspected he worked for a rival company because whenever the subject came up Dorian was usually as vague as he was. Another subject that hadn’t been spoken of much was their families. Neither of them had any relatives in Haven and it just didn’t come up often.

They walked through the parking lot and into the restaurant. The decorations had an Island motif, palm trees, sea shells, sandy beaches and a large aquarium full of colorful fish in the entry way. The tables were made of light colored wood, the benches and chairs covered in dark blue leather. The carpeting was light blue with white geometric designs that resembled waves. Unlike most fancy places he’d been to it was well lit, bright and welcoming.

They were led to a small table against one wall and Cullen glanced around nervously. The other patrons were few in number and none seemed interested in them. Haven wasn’t a bustling metropolis like Denerim or a busy port city like Highever. Two men sitting by themselves in a high end restaurant or even kissing on the street wouldn’t get much more than a glance. Here, a smaller city with an important Chantry Temple, they would generate slightly disapproving looks.

Same sex relationships weren’t forbidden by the Chantry but being open about it was frowned on. This wasn’t the sole reason Cullen had remained quiet about his preference but it was one of the main ones. Dorian was very open about his inclinations however. Besides the immediate attraction to his looks it was one of the things Cullen liked about him. If this date went well there would be no more hiding.

“So,” Dorian said after the waiter had left with their drink orders. “Is your family especially devout?”

“Not particularly,” said Cullen. “They’re Andrastian but… it was never a big deal.”

“Hmm,” he hummed sitting back and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “From a small city then? A place were being homosexual is just not done?”

“I am from a small town,” Cullen said understanding what he was digging for. “Being… different in any way was generally not healthy. That isn’t the sole reason I denied this for so long. My parents…”

“Ah.” Dorian nodded and leaned forward. “I have experience in being a disappointment. Did they just never consider or actively discourage it?”

“They never thought it possible. I grew up listening to my mother talk about grandchildren. Watching my father intimidate my older sister’s boyfriends. A thousand little things. I never thought it was normal for me to be more interested in broad shoulders and slim hips.”

“I didn’t have that benefit either. I just didn’t care. My parents were horrified when they caught me with my first boyfriend. We weren’t doing anything inappropriate either. Just walking along the shore holding hands.” His voice turned bitter as he continued. “My father tried many things to get rid of my _deviant_ behavior.”

“I’m sorry,” Cullen said softly. “My siblings have been more supportive than my parents. They haven’t tried to fix me however.”

“Water under the bridge,” said Dorian with a shrug, not quite meeting his eyes. He smiled and leaned forward moments later. “I’m pleased you’ve told your parents however. It means you’re serious.”

“I am,” he said softly. “If you don’t mind being patient with me… I would very much like to be your boyfriend.”

“As fast or as slow as you need,” Dorian said gently holding out his hand. “I’ll follow your lead.”

Cullen took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of Dorian’s, their fingers curling around each other.


End file.
